1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning process and a relative apparatus which are utilized for cleaning electronic parts, printed circuit boards and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, chloro-fluorocarbon(CFC 113) has been mainly used for cleaning printed circuit boards and the like since it possess no inflammability, corrosiveness and toxicity. However, there is a movement to restrict the use of the chloro-fluorocarbon because it has become evident that the chloro-fluorocarbon causes destruction of the ozone layer.
As a substitute detergent for the chlorofluorocarbon, alcohols solvent such as IPA (Isopropyrene alcohol) is considered to be a favorable substitute. Other various organochlorine solvents such as trichloroethylene are also listed as substitutes for the chloro-fluorocarbon. There is however a problem that the alcohols solvent such as IPA are dangerous to handle since they are combustible. While, the organochlorine solvents such as trichloroethylene can be used as effective detergents, however, they are harmful to the human body, and handling of the detergents is very difficult since it worsens the working environment and invites environmental pollution.